


Cold Hands

by StarryDawn (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarryDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some love for the brothers. Wish there was more in the Papyrus/San/Reader tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

You loved the skeleton brothers, both of them. You were currently snuggled deeply in the blankets between the two on their couch watching a Mettaton movie. You were so warm and content just being around them. But things were too calm, you decided. 

You slowly lifted your cold feet off the hardwood floor. Slowly, you begin to shift so that your back is more fully resting on Papyrus, but not so that he’d notice and give you away. With a quiet ‘ha!’ you stuck your cold feet up his sweater and on Sans’ bare ribs.

You laugh loudly as Sans yelps, face coloring a little, his ribs were always sensitive to your touch. 

“what did i do?!” He exclaimed, but a mischievous look came over him as his hands went a blue color from his magic. His grin widened.

“you want to feel real cold? c’mere.” He slowly moves toward you on the couch as you shriek, basically backpedaling into Papyrus’ lap and against his chest. 

“Hey it was a joke, c’moooon you LOVE jokes.” You whine, laughing again. You had JUST got comfy, you didn’t want to be cold again. They didn’t have a heater in their home, so you were always wrapped up in a blanket.

“bro hold ‘em.” You don’t even think Pap knew what was happening but he swiveled so that he leaned against the arm of the couch, both of his long legs on either side of you as he holds you against his chest, your arms pinned to your side.

“No no no!” You laugh, kicking your legs out. Sans somehow avoids them and places his cold bones on the outside of your neck and cheeks. Shivers run down your body as you gasp loudly.

“SO COLD.” You try to bite his hand playfully, but he just moves them out of reach.

“No fair you’re teaming up on me.” You say. You suddenly notice the position you’re in, basically sandwiched between the two and you could feel the heat return to your face. 

Sans notices your reaction and raises a brow. Papyrus begins to let go of you but Sans raises a hand to stop him.

“wait bro.” His arms return around you and your face grows hotter. Oh My God.

“What is it Sans?” He, of course, knew nothing of what was happening but was excited to be playing with friends anyways.

“look at how red her face gets. haven't you ever just, wanted to look at her before? like really look?” He voice is low, almost lazy.

His cool hand returns to your cheek, slowly trailing down to the crook of your neck, where you were very sensitive. You wiggled against Papyrus, groaning softly in frustration with your red face turned to the side in embarrassment. Pap seemed surprised at your reaction, looking up at his brother.

“Humans have so many weaknesses, brother. I don’t dislike this!” You chuckle. He was so innocent sometimes.

“i bet she has more, pap, you should try to find one.” Sans said, winking at you. Before you could say something you could feel one of his arms releasing you, but you were still held strong by his other. 

You felt the hesitant brush of a hand on your side, slowly moving up and down. He inadvertently brushed against your chest every time. You were in your relaxing clothes, so just a pair of short cotton shorts and a tanktop was all you were wearing. You close your eyes, humming softly. Sans then pressed between your legs so that your knees where on his sides. He nuzzled your neck in mock kisses, hands at your hips pulling you closer to him.

Before you could do anything more Papyrus then pulls you and Sans to him in a big boney hug.

“This is so nice to be cuddling on the couch, please let us always stay friends!” His statement broke the romantic mood you had built up. You turned around and kissed his cheek.

“Of course Papa, BFF’s forever.” The same seemed true for Sans, because he pulled a blanket over the three of you and relaxed against you.

“yeah, what they said.”


End file.
